Santiago Reyes
by Darkfire2466
Summary: A young boy from Dorado has had enough of the constant bullying an decides to start anew in Spain. But after making a few new friends, it's become glaringly obvious. Even though he doesn't know his mother, and even the DNA tests are coming up blank, there is one thing he now knows for sure. He is the grandson of the one and only, Gabriel Reyes. AKA, Reaper. READ THE PROFILE UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OC.

Santiago whimpered. He was shy, very soft spoken, and had just run away from an orphanage where nobody ever remembered his name. Hiding in a dark corner near a street light, he opened his bag. Inside was a loaf of bread he'd managed to steal, along with a motorcycle. Looking around however, he was wary of his surroundings. Brilliant purple eyes looking around him warily. Santiago knew not to trust his surroundings, or anyone for that matter. He was however, gifted with a power that was incredibly rare.

He could control and speak to machines, which made him an incredible hacker as well. Though that had never worked out for him. Sitting on the cold streets of El Dorado, he quickly finished his bread and drank some of the water. Deciding to try on making it last as he crafted his plan.

"Ire a Espana!"

He said excitedly to himself as he made his way to the airport. He knew he'd have to be careful and sneak onto a plane, but he was excited with the prospect of getting out of Dorado. He'd never been treated kindly in the city, but still maintained his hope for the future.

Managing to sneak into the luggage hold of a plane he knew was heading to his destination, his abilities over technology coming to good use, he hunkered down. Knowing that if the plane had to stop to fuel up, or someone would come to check the luggage, and perhaps move it to another plane.

"¿Tal vez alguien me quiera?"

He asked. He'd been told several times by the other orphans in the orphanage he'd used to live at that his mother had abandoned him there because he was a mistake. She'd left him because she didn't want him, and hadn't even bothered to tell anyone his name. He only even had a name because the only orphanage caretaker who'd actually cared about him, whom he only knew as Abuela, had decided to name him herself. She'd died recently, and had left Santiago on his own.

"Te haré sentir orgulloso Abuela."

He said, promising to make her proud of him and make his own path. After a long flight, Santiago had fallen asleep. Only barely managing to hide when the plane landed and someone came to gather the luggage.

Taking advantage of the darkness, he'd slid out the plane and run for it. Sticking to the shadows as he ran into the main city of Gibraltar. Hiding in a dark alley, he hunkered down once again before checking to see if he'd been followed. Unfortunately for him, he had. But not from the direction he'd thought he'd be followed from.

Jumping in surprise, he turned around to see an older woman with some kind of gun on her back and a single eye patch. Shaking in fear, he tried to back away.

"Shhh small child. It's alright...you don't have to fear me."

She cooed. Santiago calmed down some. He understood and spoke english fluently, but preferred Spanish.

"O….okay?"

He asked more than responded. Still not entirely sure on trusting the woman. The woman who'd found him being none other than Ana Amari, who had decided to go on patrol of the city surrounding the Gibraltar Watchpoint.

"Now that that's been settled, what's your name little one? You seem rather far from home."

Santiago shivered. His clothes were ratty, with several holes in them, and there was a strong breeze.

"S-Santiago. Please don't send me back!"

He rushed out, holding himself to try and stay warm. Ana didn't question him for a moment, simply picking him up and hugging him. Warming him up and calming him slightly.

"I won't send you back. Santiago is it?"

Santiago nodded at her pronunciation of his name. It was close enough for him.

"Yes ma'am."

He responded. Ana smiled at him.

"And such a respectful young gentleman. Come on. I know a place where you can have a warm bed and some food. And perhaps a check up."

Santiago whimpered, slipping back into spanish.

"Un doctor?"

He asked, having never been taken to the doctor's before. Ana seemed to guess his worries accurately.

"It's alright dear."

Ana said to the boy, lifting him into her arms with relative ease as she carried him to the Watchpoint.

"Doctor Ziegler is very kind. She won't hurt you. I promise."

Santiago smiled a bit as Ana carried him into the building, getting to know her after a long walk.

"You remind me a lot of Abuela. She was the only caretaker at the orphanage who was nice to me."

Ana chuckled and set him down, deciding that he could walk on his own.

"Well then, if you'd like, you could call me Abuela. I don't mind it."

Santiago thought about it for a moment, and nodded.

"Gracias Abuela Ana."

Ana smiled and walked the boy to Angela's medbay.

"Doctor Ziegler, I have someone here you may want to see."

Angela opened the door and was surprised to see Santiago looking up at her.

"Why hello…."

Santiago grinned.

"My name is Santiago."

He said cheerfully. Angela smiled at him, stroking his surprisingly soft black hair.

"Are you here for a checkup?"

Ana nodded.

"It's his first time visiting a doctor as well, so I'm unsure if he's ever gotten any shots."

Santiago shook his head. Medics came to visit the orphanage, but only when kids broke arms playing with each other. He'd never had that problem because he'd found his computer was better company.

"Well then, we'll have to make it a good experience then, won't we?"

Santiago's bright grin made Angela coo internally at just how cute he was before letting him in to get his examination.

The boy was surprisingly healthy, if a little underweight and incredibly behind on his shots. He also seemed to be incredibly intelligent and curious. Asking several questions about the procedures as they happened.

Eventually just falling asleep on one of the beds in the medbay.

Angela didn't have the heart to wake him up, letting him sleep in as a few of her tests went through. Just as his last blood test went through, Fareeha Amari walked into the room.

"Who's the kid?"

She asked, noticing the sleeping boy on the bed. Santiago wasn't quite snoring, but he did seem comfortable.

"His name is Santiago. I'm at a loss for his last nahe, but I think he may end up getting adopted formally by Ana. He already calls her Abuela."

Fareeha glanced over at him.

"Honestly, he looks like he could actually be related to us. But I don't remember having any hispanic relatives. Closest thing I can think of was Reyes."

Angela shrugged. The last test's results, which were DNA tests, hadn't come through yet. Though she was testing the maternal line. Hoping to at least figure out if the kid _had_ another relative he could go to.

Just as she was about to say another word, the machine beeped. Signalling that the test results were in. While somehow the direct maternal line had come up blank, somehow the test had found the DNA of the one man who she hadn't been expecting to have _any_ relationship to Santiago had come up.

Apparently, as far as the test could tell, Angela had been awing at for over an hour at the grandson of Gabriel Reyes. The only other bit of DNA the test had been able to successfully identify being none other than Ana Amari's. Which raised the question, "When in the world did Ana have that kind of relationship with Reyes, and where was the daughter that'd obviously been born of the union?"

Fareeha looked at her friend before asking.

"So what's his name?"

Angela looked at the test.

"I haven't run a paternal lineage test, but for now…..technically…..I think his full name is supposed to be Santiago Reyes-Amari."

Fareeha was in shock. Angela however was still deep in thought.

"Well….maybe there's another reason he called Ana his Abuela."

A/N

I don't know where this one came from, but leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my OC.

Fareeha glanced at the boy who was apparently her nephew, and smiled a bit. Walking over to him, she very gently stroked his fluffy black hair.

"Hmm?"

Santiago looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Who're you?"

He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Fareeha smiled a bit at the boy.

"Apparently, I'm your Aunt. My name is Fareeha."

Santiago looked up at her a bit. He could see a few resemblances, but figured something out quickly.

"Does that mean Abuela Ana is really my Abuela?"

He asked. Fareeha chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, she is. We figured out who your Grandfather is too. If you'd like, you could use their last names until we figure out who your mother is. For some reason her name isn't in the system."

Santiago tilted his head.

"What name should I use?"

Fareeha sat next to him on the bed as he sat upright. Mildly surprised when he leaned into her shoulder.

"Well, your Grandmother's last name, and my last name, is Amari, but your Grandfather's last name is Reyes. So….Santiago Amari-Reyes formally and just Santiago Amari or Santiago Reyes informally."

Santiago shrugged.

"I like Amari."

Fareeha couldn't help but smile at him a bit.

"Hey, why don't I introduce you to the other members of Overwatch that are on base right now?"

Santiago nodded excitedly and hopped down from the bed, darting over to thank Angela for his checkup before following his Aunt.

"Aw, who's this little guy?"

Lena Oxton, AKA Tracer asked, stopping when she saw the two. Santiago looked up at her, his eyes practically glowing.

"Lena, this is my nephew, Santiago Amari. Santiago, this is Lena Oxton, AKA Tracer."

Lena awed. Just looking at Santiago was making her coo. Not minding at all when the energetic Brit scooped him up.

"He's so adorable! But I didn't know you had any siblings 'Reeha."

Fareeha shrugged.

"Apparently I do. Problem is, her name isn't even in the system, but we do know his Grandfather's name. Which is why we probably won't be going to see Jack."

Lena looked at her.

"Why not?"

Santiago had stopped listening to the conversation at that point, opting to observe the blue glow coming off Lena's accelerator.

"Well….Santiago is a hispanic name…..and his Grandfather's last name is Reyes."

Lena was about to scream. The adorable little boy in her arms was the grandson of one of the most dangerous men alive.

"You mean to tell me he's…..but how?!"

Fareeha shrugged.

"Don't know, don't want to know, don't even want to ask. All I know is that if he grows up to be like his Grandfather, we're in trouble."

Santiago had finally started listening again, realized he hadn't said anything about his powers.

"Uh….Aunt Fareeha?"

Fareeha looked down at Santiago, who looked nervous.

"Would now be a good time to say that I can understand the language of machines and control them with my mind? I can even use my powers to figure out what machines do!"

Fareeha looked at him in shock. Those powers could end up being incredibly powerful as he got older and smarter. And considering how smart he already was…..that startled the elder Amari slightly.

"It isn't that I don't believe you Santiago, but could you please _show us_ how your powers work?"

Santiago nodded and hopped down from Lena's cuddles before looking at her accelerator and smiling brightly.

"Cool! It's a chronal accelerator. It keeps her anchored to this timeline, while allowing her to manipulate her own time stream."

Lena's jaw dropped. If this kid had ended up with Talon, who knew what he could end up telling them about their gear. Santiago looked at his Aunt, concern on his face.

"Santiago, can you control all technology?"

Santiago shrugged.

"I don't really know. I've never tried anything past security cameras and computers and Aunt Lena's accelerator."

Fareeha nodded a bit and Lena awed when Santiago called her his Aunt. Fareeha just looked at her nephew. She already knew he could grow to become a talented young hero. After talking to Lena for a while, Fareeha and Santiago walked for a while longer. Eventually bumping into the one person Fareeha didn't want Santiago to have to meet. Soldier:76.

"Who's the kid?"

He asked, eying Santiago from behind his visor. Fareeha quickly covered Santiago's mouth with her hand. She admitted that Reyes was a better fit for his name, but when in Jack's presence, she'd rather not test his feelings towards the mercenary that had once been his close friend.

"Santiago. Santiago Amari. He's my nephew, don't ask about his Mother because we don't know right now."

Jack looked down into the bright purple eyes of the boy and chuckled.

"Guess he's the newest member of Overwatch then. Nice to meet ya Santiago."

Santiago grinned happily.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr."

Jack fluffed up Santiago's hair.

"Just call me Jack kid. Or 76. Whichever floats your boat."

Santiago shrugged.

"Okay."

Fareeha mentally sighed in relief. Happy that the kid not only didn't look like Reyes, he didn't act like Reyes Jack would've picked up on right away. As the two kept walking, Santiago looked up at his Aunt.

"I have to be careful around , don't I?"

Fareeha nodded.

"Him and the gorilla we'll be meeting next. Moreso 76. Winston might let you help out with the machines in his lab."

Santiago nodded and bounced alongside Fareeha as they walked to Winston's lab. Entering the room, Winston glanced over at them as they walked in.

"Hello Fareeha, how can I help you?"

Fareeha smiled a bit.

"Just wanted to introduce you to my nephew Santiago. He does have a gift that you may be able to help him learn more about."

Santiago smiled a bit and stepped forward.

"I can talk to machines and control them with my mind."

Winston blinked.

"Care to prove it to me little one?"

Santiago grinned.

"Your AI, Athena is really nice. She said that your favorite foods were peanutbutter and bananas."

Athena spoke so that they could all hear her.

"He's right. I did tell him to say your favorite foods Winston."

Santiago grinned and Winston was honestly amazed. The boy had managed to successfully communicate with the Overwatch AI, Athena.

"Why that's absolutely remarkable. How about this. While your Aunt is working or out on Overwatch missions, or even if you're just bored, you can come and help me with my inventions. I'm sure even Satya would enjoy having you around as long as you treat her with respect."

Santiago nodded excitedly and Fareeha sighed. She did have a few reservations about leaving her nephew behind with her grandmother. Mostly with scaring the poor boy with being shot with a sniper rifle whenever he got hurt.

"Thank you Winston. Come on Santiago. We can go meet Satya now if you'd like."

Santiago nodded and the two headed off to Satya's lab. Santiago pausing once to look himself over and make sure everything was perfectly symmetrical at the prodding of Athena before he went to speak to Ms. Vaswani.

Realizing what he'd done was probably due to a warning from Athena, Fareeha blinked.

She hadn't accounted for today being the rare day Satya Vaswani was in a bad mood. A _very_ bad mood.

A/N

Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC.

"Santiago, are you sure you want to face her right now? She's in a bad mood for some reason, and this out of her is really rare."

Fareeha asked, concerned for her nephew, even though they'd yet to find his mother.

"I'll be okay Tia."

Santiago said, his eyes lighting up confidently. Fareeha smiled at his confidence, and decided to see just how far he could get with calming down the hardlight architect. Santiago slipping into the room quietly and looking around to see everything in a state of disarray. Not quite knowing where the angry hardlight architect was, he did the first thing that came to mind. He quietly started cleaning up. From what Athena was telling him, hated when things weren't neat and orderly.

He had just finished cleaning up the floor when he felt someone enter the room behind him. Mentally hacking the security cameras in the room, he could see behind him without having to turn around. The woman behind him was who he could only guess to be Satya Vaswani. Also known as Symmetra.

"Hello ."

Santiago said quickly. He had learned very quickly how to hide his emotions, but something about the woman in front of him said he'd have to be very careful not to talk himself into a corner.

"Who are you?"

She asked, the anger almost tangible in her voice. Santiago guessed quickly that he shouldn't stutter, and answered the best way he knew how.

"My name is Santiago Amari ma'am."

Satya looked at him, looking down into oddly calm purple eyes. She didn't see much of the Amari family traits in him, but he could've been adopted. Which was what she was leaning towards, considering she'd never met the boy.

"Fareeha's adopted son?"

She asked, more to confirm her hypothesis, or get him to tell her who he really was.

"No ma'am. She's my Aunt."

Satya hummed a bit and looked into his eyes.

"I wasn't aware she had a sibling."

Santiago whimpered, something was slowly panicking him, and he didn't like it.

"I was an orphan. My Mom abandoned me in a crate right outside the door. She hadn't even named me."

Satya was in shock. There was probably a good reason she had never heard of Fareeha's sister. The woman had abandoned her own child without even giving him a name.

"I'm terribly sorry dear. Why don't you stick around a while? I'll show you how to do hardlight architecture. Something tells me you'd be rather good at it."

Santiago nodded and asked Athena to tell his Aunt he'd be fine before settling down next to Satya on her work bench and watching her create small models out of hardlight. Listening intently as she explained how it worked.

"So I see Symmetra's gotten herself a young apprentice."

Torbjorn said jokingly as he entered the lab, having spotted Santiago first. Satya glanced at him.

"I have. I'm sure you've heard of Santiago."

Torbjorn chuckled.

"Indeed I have. Was wondering if he'd like to come explore my forge when he's done here."

Satya shrugged.

"If this is going to become a normal thing, he can just come to me first. I don't enjoy soot all over my things."

Santiago nodded and Torbjorn left, allowing the two a chance to practice. Since Santiago could talk directly to Symmetra's mechanical arm, he picked it up fairly quickly.

"Good work Santiago. However, I think its time you met up with Torbjorn. Do you know where his lab is?"

Santiago nodded. Athena was already telling him how to get to Torbjorn.

"I can find him . Thank you for teaching me."

Symmetra hummed and stroked his hair before letting him run off, substantially calmer than how she'd been when he came in.

"Hmmm. Who knew having an apprentice could be so surprisingly calming."

Satya said quietly to herself as Santiago darted off to Torbjorn's lab.

"Hello Santiago. You don't have to worry with your name around me. I understand that you're nothing like your Grandfather."

Santiago grinned broadly. He enjoyed knowing at least one person who trusted him to not turn out like his Grandfather. Which, now that he thought about it, nobody had explained.

" , why doesn't anyone like my Grandfather. What'd he do?"

Torbjorn looked down at the boy.

"I'll explain it all later, alright? But for now, how about we focus on the forge?"

Santiago nodded eagerly and stood beside Torbjorn as he learned the general rules of the forge. Most of which were for his own protection.

"Mr. Torbjorn, will you tell me about Grandpa now?"

Torbjorn sighed and sat the boy down, explaining exactly what his Grandfather had done. Santiago whimpered slightly at the end.

"I won't be like him. I promise. I won't ever be like him."

Torbjorn smiled. Word had spread quickly about the boy's innate abilities, and the immediate concern had been that should he become like his Grandfather, they'd be unable to stop him. Especially with how much the boy could discover through 'talking' to the machines and controlling them. Considering even the simplest of their weapons required incredible technology, and the one exception to that rule was Genji's brother, who wasn't even a member of the recalled Overwatch Unit.

"I have faith that you won't my boy. Now, I'm sure you're hungry, hm?"

Santiago nodded, his stomach growling pitifully. He really was hungry.

"Yes sir."

He responded, grinning when Torbjorn walked him to the mess hall, where a few members of Overwatch were sitting and eating. Ana and Reinhardt amongst them.

"Abuela!"

Santiago said excitedly, darting over to Ana to give her a hug. Reinhardt had barely seen the young boy dart by as he cuddled Ana.

"Where did this one come from?"

He asked, laughing at just how quickly the boy had run to Ana.

"He's my grandson Reinhardt. That's all I can really explain. Santiago, say hello to Reinhardt."

Santiago looked up at Reinhardt, purple eyes shining.

"Hello Mr. Reinhardt."

Reinhardt chuckled, the sound making Santiago smile, slowly becoming a bit more at ease with the incredibly large man.

"No need for formalities little Amari. It seems to me that you've been rather busy today."

Santiago nodded and Ana smiled at him.

"Oh? And what have you been up to?"

Santiago grinned brightly.

"Ms. Vaswani is teaching me hard light architecture and Mr. Torbjorn is teaching me how to use the forge. He said I was too young to deal with the really dangerous stuff though."

Ana smiled, stroking his hair as the boy spoke animatedly of what he'd learned. Jack however, was watching from a distance, having figured out the boy's real name. With all the training he was getting, the boy was growing to be too big of a threat. And he didn't like it.

A/N

Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my OC.

After a few weeks adjusting to his new home, Santiago had become a relatively accepted member of Overwatch by both new and old members. Though for some reason he could tell Soldier:76 didn't really like him all that much.

"Ms. Ziegler, why doesn't Mr. Morrison like me?"

Santiago asked, getting his follow up with Angela.

"I think he's starting to see a few of your Grandfather's traits in you. Which is reminding him of Reaper. I don't know why he's doing it though."

Santiago shrugged. He'd figured out through Mr. Torbjorn that Soldier:76 and his Grandfather had been close friends at one point, but it had gone bad.

"Oh, okay. Ms. Ziegler?"

He asked, Angela chuckled, used to the boy's politeness and curiosity.

"Yes Santiago?"

Santiago thought about his question for a moment.

"Who's my Dad?"

Angela froze. She hadn't even bothered testing the boy's paternal lineage. Without knowing who his Mother was, the identity of his father was a complete tossup. It could be literally anyone.

"Well….I'm not sure. But, I can run some tests and we can find out. Okay?"

Santiago nodded eagerly and settled in to let Angela run her test. She was however, very surprised with the outcome.

"I tried testing for your mother again while I was at it. Still no luck there, but it turns out we _can_ find your Father. I'm really not all that surprised."

Santiago perked up some.

"Who is it? Who is it?"

He asked, bouncing excitedly. Angela chuckled and fluffed up his hair.

"Well…..I highly recommend you go say hi to Genji. Yes, your favorite cyborg ninja is your Dad. So I suppose this means you could also go by Santiago Shimada."

Santiago beamed. He would often sit with Genji and Zenyatta while they meditated, asking Zenyatta several questions when they were done and becoming an unofficial student of the omnic monk. Learning to be more at one with himself making it even easier to control his powers.

"Does he know?"

Santiago asked, his eyes shining brightly in curiosity. Angela smiled softly, printing out a copy of the DNA test she'd run.

"I don't think so, but we can go tell him if you'd like."

Angela chuckled a bit at just how quickly Santiago had gotten up. Realizing for the first just how quietly the boy moved.

For the entire duration of time they were walking to the lab Zenyatta and Genji used to meditate, Santiago was jumping around energetically.

"Zenyatta, is Genji here?"

Angela asked, calming Santiago down with a hand on his shoulder.

The omnic monk floated over to the duo.

"Yes, did you need him for something?"

Zenyatta asked. Ruffling Santiago's hair gently in greeting. Angela smiled a bit at their interaction.

"I finally got around to testing for Santiago's Father and….well...its Genji."

Zenyatta hummed a bit, looking Santiago over.

"I can actually see the resemblance. Though he may grow further into Genji's looks as he ages."

Angela nodded. Now that she knew who Santiago's father was, he knew that at the moment he looked more like his mystery mother. Though he may grow to look more like a Shimada.

"I will tell him. Perhaps it will be for the best."

Zenyatta said, wondering how the sudden appearance of his child would affect his student.

"Genji?"

Genji looked up from his position where he'd been meditating.

"Yes?"

Zenyatta floated over to him.

"Young Santiago has finally been tested for his paternal lineage. You're a father."

Genji sat upright. He hadn't seen much of his physical attributes in Santiago, but he did admit to being a bit reckless in his youth. Which had included a brief trip to Dorado….where Santiago was from…

Genji was up in a flash darting over to Santiago, who eagerly hugged the cybernetic ninja, not minding the cool metal that made up most of Genji's body.

"Uh….does this mean I can call you Dad?"

Genji removed his face mask, looking into Santiago's brilliant purple eyes.

"Of course you can Santiago."

Santiago smiled, Zenyatta chuckling a bit when the Overwatch AI, Athena, spoke through the intercom.

"Attention all Overwatch Agents, please report to the Briefing Room. All Overwatch Agents to the Briefing Room."

Genji glanced at Zenyatta, confusion in his currently exposed eyes as they walked to the briefing room to see the top four Talon Agents sitting across from Jack.

"Why are they here?"

Lena asked, eying her nemesis, Widowmaker. Sombra spoke up.

"Talon started trying to do experiments on us to make us mindless slaves. The same thing they did to Arana over there. I'm not sure about the guys, but I'm rather partial to remembering who I am. I've got someone I need to find."

She said vaguely. Akande nodded.

"I agree. Though I do not like Helix Security, I further value my own freedom. The freedom to be myself."

Reaper growled.

"They wanted to do the same thing the Doc did to me. Only to innocent children. An army of child mercenaries. I wanted nothing to do with that. I'm not evil enough to torture innocent children."

Santiago looked at the new people he hadn't met and looked at the blue skinned woman who actually looked rather sad.

Deciding to be nice to the new members of Overwatch, opted to start with the blue skinned woman who' gained his attention, walking over to her and remaining quiet when she lifted him into her lap. Lena looked at the two of them, watching to see if Santiago was in any discomfort and relaxed some when Santiago seemed okay with Widowmaker hugging him.

"I'm…...not a hundred percent sure about this, but Santiago seems okay with Widowmaker..."

Widowmaker looked down at the boy sitting in her lap, realizing suddenly that he actually looked a lot like Sombra.

"Darling, you wouldn't happen to be Sombra's son would you?"

She asked, refraining from slipping into french so that he'd understand her. Santiago shrugged, leaning into her a bit more.

"Mi madre abandoned me in front of an orphanage in Dorado. The caretakers were mean to me except one, and as far as I know, she's the one who named me."

Sombra looked at the boy and tried to keep her mouth shut, but eventually nodded.

"Yeah, he's mine. I did name him though. As for being mistreated…..I guess I can't really do anything if he's not even with them anymore..."

Genji looked at Sombra from behind his facemask and mentally face palmed. He suddenly remembered who she was.

"Oi…..I remember her now…."

He grumbled. Santiago looked up at Widowmaker when he sensed a machine in her brain and spoke to it, figuring out that the machine was responsible for suppressing her emotions and memories. Using his powers, he completely turned off the machine, and Widowmaker's eyes widened for a second before she looked back down at the boy in her lap.

"What'd you do?"

Santiago cuddled her.

"There was a machine suppressing your memories and emotions, and I turned it off. You look sad though."

Widowmaker, already remembering her life as Amelie, smiled at the boy. Remembering how much Amelie, how much she, actually enjoyed being around children.

"Thank you, for freeing me cherie."

Santiago nodded and Sombra glanced at him, chuckling at her son.

"So, the son of a cybernetically enhanced hacker and a cyborg ninja is able to cuddle one of the world's deadliest sniper. I don't quite know how that works out."

Genji laughed a bit and Morrison realized.

"Hey kid, you can sit with your Grandfather now."

Reyes blinked from behind his mask, having been told a bit earlier that the youngest Overwatch member was in fact his grandson, and if Sombra admitted to the boy's mother….

"Ana, how drunk was I?"

Ana leaned in and chuckled.

"You sang karaoke."

Reyes blinked again, removed his mask, revealing his scarred face, and looked over at Ana.

No wonder he didn't remember being a father. He was absolutely blitzed if he sang karaoke willingly.

A/N

Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my OC.

Amelie chuckled a bit at Reaper's stunned body language before handing him his grandson. Santiago opting simply to look up at his Grandfather. Not at all minding the buckshot rounds across the man's torso.

Sombra smiled a bit as Reaper surrendered to the adorable nature of his grandson and fluffed up his jet black hair.

"Wait, did any of you find out his real name?"

Angela shook her head.

"You aren't even in the medical system. I'm surprised anyone knew who he was."

Sombra's smile turned into a smirk.

"His real name is Santiago Gabriel Shimada Colomar."

Reaper froze at hearing his real name, but Santiago seemed pleased enough with it. Enjoying having some link to his admittedly large family through his name.

"I think it suits him. I wonder if he'll be able to summon a Shimada dragon of his own…."

Santiago shrugged and Jack spoke.

"Maybe he can. Has he ever even seen your dragon Genji?"

Genji shook his head and looked at his son.

"Would you like to see Santiago?"

Santiago nodded eagerly and gave his Grandfather a hug before dashing over to his father and riding out to one of the outdoor training arenas on Genji's back.

"Can I see it now Dad?"

Santiago asked, jumping down and bouncing excitedly by Genji's side. Genji nodded.

"Yes, but you must sit still."

Santiago nodded and went to sit on one of the logs that acted as benches, or more likely, something for Zarya to bench press.

Genji focused for a moment before summoning his dragon, though what happened after was a surprise in itself.

Instead of going on its requested path, the dragon spirit instead went to fly around Santiago. Seeming to sniff at the young Shimada before rubbing against him and disappearing.

"I think you'll be able to summon your own soon enough. Though I fear for what happens when there is a young hacker ninja with a dragon spirit running amok."

Santiago laughed a bit.

"I'll be good Padre. Responsible. I won't cause chaos."

Genji fluffed his son's hair up lightly.

"I know you won't son."

As the two talked, Genji found himself wishing his elder brother Hanzo was there, if only to further explain the history of the Shimada Dragon Spirits and explain how they summoned theirs.

Genji had been at it so long it was no longer a series of steps, just a reflexive action.

"Padre, will I be able to meet Uncle Hanzo one day?"

Santiago asked, having been simultaneously talking to Genji and Athena. Genji smiled a bit behind his visor.

"I think so, but would you like to help me find him?"

Santiago tilted his head.

"But Mom probably knows where he is already."

He pointed out, shifting so that he was talking to Sombra's cybernetics, which were now making it possible for her to hear him in her head and communicate in kind.

"I do know where Hanzo is, but I recommend you and your father go alone. He may attack either way, but hopefully he won't bother you."

Sombra responded, having heard Santiago say that she probably already knew.

Santiago jumped a bit at hearing his mother, but passed along the message to his father.

While contemplating their next course of action, Satya walked over to them, in her hand being a cybernetically enhanced glove along with a small hammer.

"Torbjorn and I decided to give you a bit of a present from each of us, since you've been doing so well in your studies."

She said, watching as Santiago put on the glove and it went from its white and blue color scheme to black and green. The same shade of green as Genji's visor. When she handed him the hammer, the boy simply put it in a utility belt he wore around his waist ever since his second week as Torbjorn's apprentice.

Genji didn't speak for a moment while Santiago tested out his hardlight glove, making several complex patterns under Satya's careful watch and eventually making his own turret, though he couldn't make a teleporter like Satya's. His normally becoming more of a translocator. Similar to his mother's.

"Well then, I was worried mostly about you not being armed, but I think you can take care of that if you need to. Now, let's go find your wayward Uncle."

Santiago nodded and gave Satya a hug, him being the only one allowed to do so without getting yelled at, before dashing off to catch up to his father and catch a plane to Hanamura Japan.

After a long flight, Genji led his son to the heart of the Shimada empire, sneaking into the temple where he finally found his brother, kneeling in front of his sword. Almost immediately after he was spotted however, Genji was forced into combat with his brother, much to the horror of Santiago. Moving quickly, the small boy dashed between the two just as Hanzo fired off his dragons, the two bright blue spirit dragons redirecting themselves immediately to fly in a vortex around Santiago. Sniffing curiously at the boy before vanishing without doing any harm to him or to Genji.

"What?! That's impossible!"

Santiago looked over at his Uncle. He didn't like him at the moment, but he knew that being angry wouldn't do him any good in the long run. Genji smiled a bit at his brother under the visor.

"It is quite possible brother. Santiago is my son. A Shimada. The dragons will not willingly injure a young member of their family if he is defenceless."

Hanzo growled. While his dragons would attack Genji on command, that was only because Genji was an outcast from their family. Santiago however, had done nothing wrong.

"Very well. Why did you seek me out?"

Genji stepped in front of Santiago protectively.

"So that you could help teach Santiago how to summon his own spirit dragon. You remember the exact steps better than I do."

Genji admitted. Hanzo thought about it, and after a few moments of deliberation he began explaining to his nephew exactly how to focus the energy needed to summon Shimada Spirit Dragon.

Thankfully to them both, Santiago was a quick study, and after a few failed attempts and corrections in his breathing techniques, Santiago managed to summon his very own dark purple spirit dragon, a little smaller than Genji's.

Hanzo watched in awe. He'd taken a while longer to summon his first dragon.

"Maybe he is a Shimada after all. And Genji?"

Genji looked to his brother.

"Yes?"

Hanzo smiled a bit, for the first time in many years.

"I apologize greatly for what I've done to you. Honor comes from respect of family. I have not shown such respect. I apologize."

Genji nodded and Santiago hugged his Uncle.

"We forgive you Hanzo. And thank you."

A/N

Leave a review!


End file.
